villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen appears in the Transformers franchise as the real leader of the Decepticons. The Fallen is the main antagonist in critically despised and Razzie-winning Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Megatron, his apprentice, serves as the minor antagonist of the movie. Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes known as The Fallen defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. He commanded the creation of a great machine known as the Solar Harvester, which has the power to destroy suns and create energon, the life-blood of all transformers. The Matrix of Leadership was needed to activate the machine, so the Primes took it and hid it inside a tomb made up of their own bodies so that The Fallen and his scouts would be unable to activate the machine. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Primes except one orphan, hidden away. The Fallen has a scepter which he uses to bend space-time, teleport, and fight with. Many years ago, Megatron came into contact with the Fallen, and he manipulated Megatron into reforming the Decepticons, and commanded him to steal the All Spark. In the present day, the Fallen commands Megatron to assault Earth once more and find the Matrix and the Star Harvester, now buried underneath a pyramid in Egypt. The Decepticons lead a full-scale attack on Earth and take control. The Fallen sends out a broadcast to humanity ordering them to send to him Sam Witwicky, who knows the location of the new Energon signal, or else he will destroy them. The Decepticons search for Sam, their primary hunters being Starscream and Soundwave. With the help of Jetfire, Sam travels to Egypt and locates the Matrix in order to revive Optimus, who was killed by Megatron. The Fallen and Megatron deploy Devastator to destroy the pyramid surrounding the Solar Harvester, but he is destroyed by a shot from the rail gun of a nearby destroyer ship. Sam revives Optimus, but the Fallen comes down to Earth and steals the Matrix from him. He warps over to the Solar Harvester and activates it, but as the countdown begins, the US Military act quick to prevent the destruction of Earth, but all the military tanks and soldiers are destroyed/killed by The Fallen's teleknesis powers. Jetfire provides Optimus with his parts and spark, making him more powerful than before. Optimus flies up the pyramid and destroys the Harvester before engaging the Fallen in combat. The two fight and Optimus kills the Fallen by ripping off his face and tearing out and crushing his spark. Optimus tells, "I rise, you fall". Megatron sees his master dead in horror, and flies off claiming this isn't over when retreating back to space with Starscream. Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Fallen Category:Asexual Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Robots Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Planet Destroyer